Poisson d'Avril
by Linksys
Summary: Santana recrute - force - Rachel à l'aider dans son plan pour se venger de la blague de Quinn. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire est de prétendre qu'après avoir bu un philtre d'amour, qu'elle est tombée follement amoureuse de la Capitaine des Cheerleaders. Simple, non? Faux. - Faberry - Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

April Fools - Traduction

auteur original Sienna Knight

Je m'excuse pour les fautes de Français, je n'ai pas de béta alors si il y a des intéressés envoyez-moi un message privé ;)

Disclaimer- Je ne possède pas Glee (Malheureusement) ni l'histoire.

* * *

Santana tira de force la petite brunette dans une salle de classe, refermant la porte derrière eux. Juste pour son plaisir et parce que c'était beaucoup plus dramatique, elle ferma doucement la porte avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille terrifiée. Elle a mis son meilleur sourire sur son visage, se délectant de combien il était facile pour elle d'intimider la diva.

«Euh… s-salut, Santana. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » dit la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée, grimaçant lorsque la faiblesse de sa voix retentit. Elle poussa un soupir tremblant, essayant de rester calme.

« Bonjour, Berry » dit la pom-pom girl, les bords de sa bouche se tordant en un sourire maniaque. Rachel déglutit, pas sûr de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Instantanément, elle a paniqué, pensant que la latina avait finalement craqué et qu'elle allait la tuer. Elle espérait que ce serait rapide et indolore, mais connaissant la pom-pom girl, elle serait sans doute torturée en premier. Comme cela serait long… « Maintenant, je parie que tu te demande pourquoi tu est ici. »

Rachel hocha lentement la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix.

« Eh bien, j'ai une proposition à te faire » lui dit Santana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Que p-puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » lui demanda Rachel nerveusement.

« J'aurais besoin d'un peut d'aide » a-t-elle commencé. « Maintenant, comme vous avez pu le constaté, hier, était le 1er Avril. »

« Euh, oui » la diva a répondu prudemment, en hochant la tête.

« Eh bien, Manhands, vous devez savoir que je suis un maître de la manipulation. Hier, c'était la journée du poisson d'Avril. Normalement, je ne joue pas à ce jeu car avouons le, ce jour-là est pour les perdants. Seuls les perdants, », dit-elle, en regardant Rachel d'une manière qui la rendit inconfortable, « essaye d'attrapé les autres ce jour-là. Cependant, Tubbers a décidé que se serait une bonne idée de mettre du colorant alimentaire rouge dans les douches après l'entraînement des Cheerios. Premièrement, seuls les imbéciles tombent dans le panneau. Deuxièmement, même si elle a réussi à me teindre les cheveux en rouge, je serais quand même chaude parce que je suis toujours chaude. Et troisièmement, pour qui ce prend-t-elle pour essayer de me faire une farce ? »

Rachel a continué à hocher la tête, ne sachant pas en quoi cela avait rapport avec elle.

« Et c'est là que tu interviens, Treasure Trail » Santana a terminé en souriant à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais en quoi cela a quelque chose à voir avec moi ? » demanda Rachel confuse par la surcharge d'information que la latina lui avait balancée. Santana roula les yeux d'agacement, la mine renfrognée.

« Je l'avais deviné, RuPaul » a-t-elle raillé, décroisant ses bras et posant ses mains sur ses hanches rappelant à Rachel une mauvaise imitation de la trop-célèbre pose HBIC de Quinn. « Fabgay a besoin d'apprendre une ou deux petite chose au sujet de la chaine alimentaire. Disons que je suis une louve intelligente et sexy qui règne sur le reste des animaux dans cette école simplement en montrant mes dents ce qui est ridiculement génial. Dans ce petit scénario, disons que Quinn est un petit agneau. Un agneau stupide et arrogant qui se croit intelligent. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le petit agneau naïf tente d'attaquer le grand méchant loup ? »

« Le loup mange l'agneau ? » demanda Rachel en résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux. N'importe qui dans cette école ne savait pas parler sans utiliser de métaphore? Santana a passée beaucoup trop de temps avec Coach Sylvester.

« Bingo. Alors maintenant que Blondie a décidé de me faire une farce, il est temps pour moi de lui montrer qui gagne dans cette lutte pour rester en vie » dit Santana béatement, comme si elle avait déjà détruit la blonde. Rachel se racla la gorge, encore complètement dans la confusion.

« Et vous avez besoin de moi parce que…? » demanda Rachel encore une fois. Non pas qu'elle était placé pour parler, mais les gens avaient sérieusement besoin de réduire leurs explications pour en arrivé au point. Rachel était entrain de manquer Physique pour ça…mais à la réflexion, la latina pouvait prendre autant de temps qu'elle le voulait.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de toujours m'interrompre, le nain ? » grogna Santana, ses yeux qui brillaient malicieusement à Rachel. La diva ri mentalement de voir combien la cheerleader ressemblait à une louve en ce moment. «Bien que de piégé quelqu'un la journée du poisson d'Avril est trop prévisible, au lieu de cela, on attend qu'ils pensent qu'ils s'en sont sauvé avant de les attaquer avec votre génie. »

Rachel haussa les sourcils. N'était-ce pas à quoi servait la journée du poisson d'Avril ?

« Voici ce qui va se passer. Nous allons attendre encore un jour et je vais convaincre Quinn que j'ai acheté un véritable philtre d'amour-»

« Attends » a interrompu Rachel sachant que si elle ferait ça, elle mettait sa vie en danger. Voyant que la cheerleader n'avait pas bronché, la diva a continué. «Je doute sérieusement que Quinn va tomber dans le panneau pour quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle va savoir que vous n'avez pas vraiment acheté une potion d'amour. Seul quelqu'un comme Finn pourrait croire que vous étiez sérieux. » Rachel a été surprise de voir que non seulement Santana ne l'avait pas agressé verbalement en l'interrompant mais qu'elle la regardait à présent, légèrement amusé.

« C'est là où tu interviens, Manhands » sourit méchamment Santana. « Pour le prouver à ma très chère Quinnie, je vais faire semblant de le glisser dans ta boisson. Je lui dirai que la première personne que tu vois sera celle dont tu tomberas follement amoureuse. Et la première personne que tu regardera après avoir pris une gorgée de ta boisson sera notre stupide petit agneau, Quinn ».

C'est avec les yeux exorbités que Rachel regarda la latina en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Elle essaya de dire un mot, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle était sans voix. Eh bien, peut-être pas sans voix.

« Quoi? Tu-Quoi? J-Je…et Quinn? Prétendre d'être…Quoi? » Répondit Rachel au plus grand désespoir de Santana. « Laissez-moi voir si je comprends. Vous voulez que je… prétende tomber follement amoureuse de…Quinn. La reine des glaces qui pourraient et qui ne serait pas contre, me détruire si je la regardais ne serait-ce qu'un peu bizarrement ? »

« Ai-je bégayé ? » Santana roula des yeux. « Oui, tu prétendra être follement amoureuse de Quinn avec tes odieux losanges et tout. »

« Je ne peux pas faire cela ! » dit frénétiquement Rachel. « Quinn va me tuer. Et qu'espérez-vous accomplir en lui faisant cela ? »

«Tu vas embêter Quinn en étant collant et sensible et lui faire des jolies petits compliments et être aussi épouvantablement ennuyeux que lorsque tu étais collée à Finnept. »

« Je n'ai jamais été collé à n'importe qui ! » cria Rachel d'indignation, les bras croisés en faisant légèrement la moue. «Je ne vois pas ce que je gagne de cette situation. Non seulement Quinn va m'humilier en me ridiculisant publiquement et plus que je ne le suis déjà ! »

« En échange de vos services… je vais vous mettre _hors limite. _Plus jamais de slushies ou de plongées dans les poubelles. Les gens auront affaire à moi s'ils essaient de vous intimider de quelques façons que ce soient. »

Cela était vraiment tentant, mais…. Non, elle ne le ferait pas. C'est Quinn. Même si elle essaye de la complimenter, la Capitaine des cheerleaders l'aurait probablement frappé au visage. Ou un de ses petits serviteurs le ferait pour elle.

« Je suis désolé, Santana. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Trouver une autre façon de torturer Quinn. » a déclaré Rachel, essayant de paraître plus confiant que de ce qu'elle ressentait intérieurement. Santana laissa échapper un horrible rire qui a envoyé des ondes de peur vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

« J'ai essayé d'être gentille, perdant » a déclaré Santana, sa voix calme était étrangement similaire à celle d'un tueur en série. « Je vous ai donné un choix, mais maintenant, je te l'ordonne. Tu feras ce que je dis ou tu en subiras les conséquences. »

« Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je serai humilié et je n'ai rien à y gagner. J'ai survécu à l'école secondaire jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas besoin d'un laissez-passer gratuit contre l'intimidation, » s'écria la diva. La cheerleader s'est soudainement tourné vers elle, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son visage était directement en face de Rachel. Elle se moquait d'elle, ses yeux perçant des tous dans la diva. La jeune fille recula instinctivement, se sentant soudainement très intimidé.

« Je suppose que tu veux vivre. Alors, faits ce que je te dis et tu continueras à le faire… Et ne pas… eh bien, je vais te laisser imaginer. »

Gulp.

« J-Je…très bien, » dit Rachel, résigné. Elle était déjà au bas de l'échelle sociale, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire maintenant ? D'ailleurs, un laissez-passer n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça. Santana lui sourit triomphalement, voyant déjà les effets que son plan aura sur la santé mentale de la Capitaine des Cheerios. Comme cela sera amusant. « Combien de temps devrais-je faire semblant ? »

« Juste assez longtemps pour que poupée barbie devienne complètement folle. Après cela, je vais te « guérir » ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide, » a déclaré Santana avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé aussi loin dans son plan. Elle avait juste hâte de voir la tête de Quinn quand Berry la frappera avec son « amour ».

« Je pense encore que Quinn est trop intelligente pour tomber dans le piège. »

« Eh bien, alors tu n'as qu'à le rendre convaincant. » a dit la latina vraiment agacée. La diva a sérieusement ruiné son humeur avec sa putain de logique. « D'ailleurs, elle va me croire ainsi que tout le monde lorsque tu la suivra comme un petit chien transis d'amour. »

« Je ne sais pas à ce sujet, » Rachel s'arrêta, pensant toujours que cela semblait mal pensé. Santana se moqua d'elle avant de tourner les talons et de marcher vers la porte.

« Je vais t'envoyer un SMS avec les détails exacts plus tard, Schtroumpf. » lui dit la latina, en ouvrant la porte. Rachel la regarda dans la plus grande confusion.

« Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? » Santana s'arrêta un seconde, avant de se retourner vers elle avec ce sourire effrayant qu'elle semblait avoir perfectionné.

« J'ai mes sources. » Rachel n'aimait pas comment cela sonnait, mais a laissé coulé. Elle regarda la cheerleader partir, la laissant seule dans ses pensées.

Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vais essayer de traduire le chapitre 2 le plus vite possible :) Il devrait être là max la semaine prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai eu le temps de traduire le chapitre 2 hier, alors je le poste dès maintenant et merci pour les reviews, ça m'aide pour vous donner une meilleure qualité de traduction :) Bonne lecture **

* * *

Chapitre 2

"Vraiment, Santana ? Un philtre d'amour ?" a demandé Quinn, en roulant des yeux. La brunette s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre. Elle sourit à sa capitaine, avant d'ouvrir son casier et de fouiller un peu dedans. Lentement, elle a sorti une petite bouteille transparente contenant un étrange liquide bleuté. C'était juste un rince-bouche, mais bon Quinn n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Oui, je l'ai eu d'un prêteur sur gage. Il m'a presque ruiné mais bon c'est du vrai alors... » lui dit Santana en agitant la substance devant elle. Quinn a éloigné son visage de la bouteille, un regard d'agacement sur ses traits.

« S'il te plaît San ! Crois-tu que je suis stupide ? Je sais depuis longtemps que les philtres d'amour n'existent pas. » dit-elle, exaspérée, avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Santana regarda vers la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est là que tu a tort, Quinnie l'ours » a déclaré la latina, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » dit Quinn impassible.

« Ohh, allez, Tubbers. C'est cent pour cent du vrai. Je peux même le prouver si tu veux. »

Quinn leva à nouveau les yeux, vers Santana, clairement pas amusé. Elle risqua un coup d'œil sur le liquide agité par la latina, ni croyant pas une seule seconde. « Je suis sûr que tu le peux, Satan. Amuse-toi bien avec ton nouveau jouet, j'ai histoire et c'est de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Donc, je te verrai plus tard. » dit-elle, en commençant à partir. Elle a été arrêtée par une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne en regardant la brune.

« Très bien, vergetures. Pas besoin de faire ta _crazy girl _blanche avec moi » dit Santana sarcastiquement. La cheerleader a juste ricané en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Sérieusement, Santana. Je dois y aller. »

« Parfait, mais retrouve moi à mon casier à midi » a déclaré la latina, avant de se détourner de la blonde et de marcher dans le couloir. Quinn la regarda pendant un seconde, avant de soupirer d'ennuis et se rendit à son prochain cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, Quinn attendait au casier de son amie avec impatience, ses lèvres pincées pendant qu'elle regardait les étudiants passés devant elle. Tournant la tête pour regarder un petit groupe qui parlait, tous se sont arrêtés et ont détournés le regard. Elle soupira, agacé par les commérages qui animaient tant les étudiants c'est dernier temps. Est-ce que ça leurs arrivent d'avoir une vie ?

« Hey, Q. Contente que tu puisse être là » en entendant le ton sarcastique de la latina, Quinn tourna la tête vers elle.

« Que voulais-tu, Santana ? » Quinn a demandé, pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer au devinette. Santana a mis sa main sur son cœur, avec un air blessée sur son visage.

« Ohh, comme tu me fais mal… Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement passer du temps avec mon amie le plus chère, sans avoir d'arrière pensée ? » Quinn haussa un sourcil à la jeune fille, provoquant un sourire narquois à la latina.

« Parce que tu est toi » lui dit-elle gravement.

« Bon assez » a répondu Santana en sortant de son sac la bouteille avec lassitude.

« Puisque tu ne croit pas que ce soit vrai, j'ai pensé que je pourrai te le prouver avec une petite démonstration. » a déclaré la brunette. Quinn laissa échapper un petit soupir, son visage exprimant le dédain qu'elle ressentait.

« Peu importe, San » Quinn soupira, pensant qu'elle devait laisser la jeune fille avec son plaisir. D'ailleurs, elle était un peu curieuse de savoir comment Santana allait lui prouver. Non pas qu'elle y croirait de toute façon car les philtres d'amour n'existait pas – elle n'était même pas sûr que le véritable amour existe, car ses parents en étaient pas vraiment un exemple.

« Bon, alors tout ce que nous avons à faire maintenant est de choisir une victime » dit Santana méchamment, faisant semblant de balayer la foule.

« Berry » dit Quinn rapidement, sans même y penser. Santana roula des yeux, s'attendant à cette réponse. Cette fille passe bien trop de temps obsédée par le nain que ce qui devrait être considéré comme « normal ».

« Parfait » la latina sourit, heureuse que son plan se déroule parfaitement jusqu'ici. Non seulement Berry avait été choisie comme leur « victime » selon son plan mais en plus la blonde pensait que c'étais son idée. Si ça avait été un film a petit budget cliché, Santana était sûr qu'elle serait entrain de se frotté les mains méchamment pendant qu'elle pensait à cela. «Où pense-tu que nous pouvons trouver le nain ? »

« À l'auditorium » a déclaré Quinn, sa réponse, encore une fois, était automatique. Santana cligna des yeux, en regardant avec incrédulité la jeune blonde. Comment diable pouvait-elle le savoir ? L'avait-elle traquée ? Elle a décidé d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.

« Comment diable peux-tu le savoir ? » Elle regarda Quinn qui se tortillait sous son regard scrutateur, se mordant les lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas, elle est Berry. C'est sûr qu'elle serait assez perdante pour passer son déjeuner à pratiquer dans l'auditorium," répondit Quinn, une expression vide sur son visage. Santana secoua la tête.

"Bien que ça puisse être vrai, je pense que je me souviens l'avoir vue dans la cafétéria", a déclaré Santana, son esprit se tourna vers le plan.

"Mais elle va toujours à l'auditorium le vendredi," murmura-t-elle, avant de hausser les épaules. Elle a commencé à marcher à la cafétéria, et Santana a rapidement suivie après elle. Ils ont tous les deux arrêtés à l'entrée, avant de se tourner vers l'autre. "Alors, quel est le plan? Comment prévoies-tu prouver que c'est vrai et pas une plaisanterie pour me faire paraître stupide ?"

"Fait moi confiance, Q," lui dit Santana, faisant tournoyer le liquide devant le visage de son amie. "Bon, alors voici ce que nous allons faire. Je vais la distraire, et tu va glisser le philtre dans son verre. Assure-toi que c'est la sienne, ok ? Nous n'avons pas besoin que Porcelaine commence à draguer la première personne qu'il voit. "

"D'accord," dit Quinn d'une voix traînante, avant d'arracher la bouteille des mains de Santana. "Je ne fais ça que pour prouver que c'est vrai et tu le sait. Il n'y a pas de philtres d'amour. Par ailleurs," dit la blonde, en ouvrant la bouteille et en sentant l'odeur qu'elle dégage prudemment, "ça sent comme un bain de bouche."

Santana arracha la «potion» loin d'elle avec agacement, en se moquant. «Ce n'est pas un bain de bouche!"

"Hum," Quinn sourit, en riant légèrement. La latina la fusilla du regard, mais la blonde regarda avec amusement sa tentative à paraître intimidant. "Allez, finissons-en."

Elle a fait une tentative pour prendre la bouteille à nouveau, et une fois entre ses mains, elle se tourna pour ouvrir les portes de la cafétéria. Ses yeux balayèrent la masse d'étudiants, et elle trouva facilement la petite brunette assise à côté de quelques autres membres de Glee. Avec son chandail d'animaux rouge vif et une jupe à motifs de losanges, « attroce » pensa Quinn.

Rachel leva les yeux de sa salade, en regardant la paire, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la pièce. Elle vit Santana lui donner un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, à qui elle hocha la tête en retour. Il était maintenant temps pour la première étape du plan de commencer.

"Hey, Manhands", se moqua Santana en entrant dans l'acte. Elle regarda Rachel qui la regarda craintivement, une crainte évidente dans ses yeux. La latina a mentalement salué la jeune fille pour son jeu d'actrice. «J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose."

"Oui, comment puis-je t'aider Santana?" La diva a demandé poliment, tournant son attention vers la cheerleader. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Quinn qui versait un liquide bleu dans son eau. Rachel roula presque des yeux. Comme si l'eau bleue n'était pas complètement évidente. Santana aurait pu penser à quelque chose de mieux. La blonde semblait penser la même chose, car vu la manière que ses sourcils étaient froncés, cela aurait pu causer des désagréments.

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'avec les sections à venir, je pourrais travailler un peu sur ma voix. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est déjà presque parfait, mais je me demandais si tu voulais m'aider," lui dit Santana, ce qui illumina les yeux de la brunette. Elle devait se retenir de ne pas rire en voyant les quelques membres du Glee Club qui eux, ne ce gênait pas pour le faire.

"Bien sûr, Santana," la diva a répondu joyeusement, faisant semblant d'être inconsciente. Elle a aveuglément atteint son eau, ne regardant pas quand elle a pris une gorgée.

Ce fut la partie la plus amusante.

Rachel la garda dans sa bouche, goutant la menthe. À contrecœur, elle l'avala, en veillant à garder ses yeux rivés sur la table, avant de se pencher lentement et droit sur la cheerleader blonde. Les yeux de Quinn s'élargissent, une ombre de terreur passant sur ses traits.

Rachel mit toute sa capacité d'agir dans sa performance, faisant des yeux vitreux alors qu'elle regardait la blonde. Un sourire lent a commencé à ce formé sur ses lèvres, promenant ses yeux sur le physique de la jeune fille. Elle sourit un peu plus encore alors qu'elle regardait la capitaine des Cheerios. "Pourquoi, Quinn n'avais-je jamais remarqué à quel point tu est absolument magnifique» ronronna-t-elle, sa voix d'une octave inférieure à celle qu'elle utilise normalement.

Kurt cracha son lait, qui abouti malheureusement sur Tina. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas vraiment, car elle était trop occupée à regarder sous le choc Rachel, comme le reste du club. Eh bien, à l'exception de Santana et Brittany. La brunette n'avait qu'un sourire narquois, tandis que Brittany a piqué curieusement sa viande mystère. Le mystère, c'est que ce n'était pas vraiment de la viande.

"Q-quoi?" a demandé bêtement Quinn, en regardant la diva prise d'une légère terreur. Rachel se pencha un peu plus près, ses yeux brillaient à la blonde en face d'elle. Elle a mis son plus beau sourire charmeur et battit des cils innocemment.

J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu est magnifique," a répété Rachel, presque à voix basse. Quinn cligna des yeux, avant de tirer sur sa chaise. Elle trébucha, en essayant de sortir de son siège le plus rapidement possible.

«J-je dois ... Je dois y aller. Oui, allez," Quinn bégayait, essayant désespérément de regarder n'importe où, sauf Rachel. Elle sortit de la cafétéria, presque en trébuchant sur elle-même. Rachel la regarda partir, les yeux rieurs. Elle tourna la tête vers Santana, et pouvait voir que la cheerleader n'avait même pas essayé de retenir son rire. Elle a été la seule car tout le reste du Glee Club la regardait avec une incrédulité totale.

«Je me demande où Quinn devait aller pour courir si rapidement», a déclaré Rachel innocemment, avant de continuer à manger sa salade.

"Qu'est qui viens juste de ce passé ?" a demandé Kurt après quelques seconde, le premier à se remettre du choc. Tout le monde se regardèrent avant de regarder Rachel.

"Quoi?" La diva a demandé dans la confusion. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un petit sourire en coin. Cela allait être plus amusant que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

* * *

** Prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! Laissez des reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews c'est super apprécié :) et ne vous inquiètez pas pour la traduction du YOU ça sera toujours à la 3ième personne ;) Bonne lecture **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Chaque fois que Rachel fait quelque chose, elle ne le fait jamais à moitié. C'était dans sa personnalité. Que ce soit le chant, la danse, l'école ou même faire semblant d'être amoureuse d'une cheerleader terrifiante, Rachel ferait tout pour atteindre son objectif. Elle voyait ça plutôt comme… un défi.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de la chorale du Glee Club, elle a été surprise de voir que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà là. Bizarre, puisque d'habitude, c'était généralement la première à arriver. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide, elle remarqua que c'était Quinn, assise sur une des chaises de la dernière rangée. Ses yeux étaient fermés et on aurait presque dit qu'elle méditait. Rachel se rapprocha de la blonde sur la pointe des pieds, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s'est faufilée lentement derrière la meneuse et pencha son visage près de celui de la jeune fille.

« Salut, beauté » a-t-elle chuchoté dans son oreille, ses lèvres seulement qu'à quelques centimètres de la magnifique blonde. Quinn hurla de surprise et tomba en bas de sa chaise, gisant maintenant sur le sol. Rachel retiens un éclat de rire, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le tremblement de ses épaules dans sa joie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Berry ? » a crié Quinn en regardant vers le haut, où la petite brunette se trouvait. Sa tentative pour être intimidante n'était pas très efficace puisqu'elle était encore étendue sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait peur ? » a demandé innocemment Rachel, feignant d'être timide. Elle regarda ses chaussures, les déplaçant comme si elle était embarrassée.

« Non » se moqua Quinn en croisant les bras. Puis, semblant se rappeler qu'elle était encore sur le sol, se releva rapidement. « Tu…Tes germes étaient entrain d'infecter mon oreille et j'ai décidé de…euh… changer de place ? »

Rachel lui sourit, en se rapprochant d'elle se qui fit reculer Quinn de deux pas. Le sourire de la diva ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant sa réaction.

« Ohh, Quinn…Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas de germes. En fait, je peux même te le prouver si tu veux… », a déclaré Rachel en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Quinn s'élargirent d'horreur et elle recula à nouveau.

« Euh..non ça va être correct » dit-elle en grinçant des dents, avant de se racler la gorge. « Je veux dire, ni pense même pas Manhands. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être touché par un loser comme toi. »

« Mais voyons, Quinn, mes mains sont loin d'être viril… En fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'elles sont tout à fait féminines et… qualifiées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » a déclaré la brunette avec une voix séduisante et en soulevant un sourcil pour faire plus d'effet.

« j-je..euh..je… » bégaya Quinn en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle. Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par Tina, Mike et Kurt qui entrèrent dans la salle de classe à bavarder, complètement inconscient de la conversation que les deux jeunes filles avaient. Quand ils ont vu Rachel et Quinn, ils ont gelés sur place.

« Avons-nous interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda Kurt, au plus grand désarroi de Quinn.

« Non ! » a-t-elle crié, en croisant ses mains devant elle. Elle couru jusqu'à son siège et s'assis avec agacement. Kurt haussa les sourcils, avant de se tourner pour regarder Rachel. Celle-ci l'a tout simplement ignoré et tourna son attention vers Tina. La jeune fille portait un chemisier rose vif et une jupe fleurie. Rachel la regarda, sous le choc.

« Que portes-tu Tina ? » a-t-elle demandé, incrédule. Elle ne savait pas que la jeune fille avait autre chose que du noir et du gris dans sa garde-robe.

«Ohh, j'ai dû emprunter ces vêtements dans le casier des objets perdus parce que quelqu'un, » dit-elle, en regardant un Kurt maintenant penaud, « a décidé de cracher son lait sur moi. »

« Hé, désolé » dit le garçon en se frottant la nuque. Le regard dure de Tina ramolli et les deux échangèrent un sourire. _Awww_ , a jailli Rachel. Elle aimait quand les membres de son Club s'entendaient bien. C'était vraiment mieux que lorsque des chaises étaient jetées d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Même si la majorité d'entre elle était lancées par Finn, qui ne savait visiblement pas comment sortir d'une pièce sans mutiler les pauvres chaises du Club.

« Salut, Rachel » dit une petite voix timide derrière elle. Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Rachel se tourna vers le quart-arrière, en levant les yeux pour voir son visage. Elle lui sourit poliment, bien que maladroitement à cause de sa petite taille. Il était incroyablement grand par rapport à son petit 5'2. Eh bien, il était toujours grand de toute façon.

« Bonjours Finn. Comment vas-tu ? » a-t-elle demandé en voyant qu'il rayonnait de bonheur face à sa question.

« Je vais bien, je reviens de la classe de Mr. Malin et j'ai eu un B ! C'est le premier que j'ai ce semestre ! » dit-il en montrant son test qu'il sorti de nulle part. Rachel cligna des yeux et regarda le papier avant de reporter son attention sur Finn. Elle poussa un cri aigu et passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi » lui dit-elle sincèrement, alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte.

« Prenez dont une chambre. Personne ne veut voir ce que vous faites » se moqua une voix, et Rachel se retourna pour voir Quinn qui fixait Finn. Elle sourit, se souvenant du plan.

« Ohh, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Quinn. J'en garde aussi pour toi ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et la blonde se moqua à nouveau. Sauf que ses joues étaient maintenant légèrement plus rouges que ce qu'ils étaient il y a quelques secondes.

« Veux-tu t'asseoir avec moi, Rach ? » demanda Finn avec espérance. Rachel voulait, mais elle jeta un coup d'œil à Quinn.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas » dit la diva en s'excusant, et le visage du garçon est devenu soudainement triste. Elle se sentait un peu mal, mais pas assez pour revenir sur sa décision. Elle lui dit au revoir et se dirigea vers la meneuse.

« Salut, Quinn. Quel beau jour, n'est-ce pas ? » a-t-elle demandé, collant son siège à celui de la blonde.

« Que penses-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici. » lui dit Quinn en fronçant des sourcils et Rachel a juste haussé les épaules.

« Mais ce siège a une si belle vu… » flirta Rachel en reprochant sa chaise encore plus près de la blonde. Quinn décala sa chaise vers la gauche, loin de la diva et elle a soudainement remarqué qu'elle était assise sur le bord de la marche. Si elle s'éloignait encore, elle tomberait dans le vide et elle n'était vraiment pas prête à le faire.

« Peux-tu tirer la chaise, s'il te plaît ? » dit Quinn, gênée.

« Bien sûr, ma belle » dit Rachel en la collant encore plus près d'elle. Quinn soupira et croisa ses bras sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, le nain. » Rachel décida de changer de tactique.

« Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Pas que tu n'es pas belle les autres jours. Mais aujourd'hui, tes cheveux sont détachés et j'aime vraiment quand tu les portes comme ça » dit Rachel sincèrement. Quinn portait une belle robe bleue avec une veste blanche. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, encadrant son visage d'une manière qui la rendait totalement époustouflante. Rachel avait déjà remarqué que Quinn était une très jolie fille – comment ne pourrait-elle pas avoir remarqué ? Mais en la voyant maintenant, sans le dédain habituel qui marquait ses traits, la blonde était tout simplement à tomber par terre.

« Peu importe » soupira la blonde, inconfortable. Elle tourna la tête, essayant de cacher son visage de la vision de Rachel pour une raison quelconque. La brune était sur le point de commenter à nouveau, mais M. Schue choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle. Avec 10 minutes de retard, bien sûr.

« Salut tout le monde ! » M. Schuester sourit, joignant ses mains d'une façon beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour la situation. « Aujourd'hui, il est temps pour les étudiants restant de faire vos chansons. Puck, Mike ? Les gars, vous avez la parole. »

Rachel soupira. Elle avait deviné que son flirte avec Quinn devrait attendre.

* * *

« Merci Mercedes, c'étais une belle performance » s'écria le professeur aux cheveux bouclés, en se frayant un chemin à l'avant de la classe. « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Passé une belle fin de semai -»

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Quinn avait déjà sauté en bas de sa chaise et quitté la salle à toute vitesse. Probablement que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Rachel à passer l'heure du cours à jouer dans les cheveux de la cheerleader. Parfois, elle allait même jusqu'à glisser son doigt le long de son épaule jusqu'à sa main même lorsque la blonde la repoussait. M. Schue haussa les sourcils en la voyant partir, puis il se retourna vers tout le monde.

« Bref, reposer vous bien, jeunes gens. La semaine prochaine sera chargée. » et dès qu'il eu fini, tout le monde ont rassemblé leurs choses. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de faire son chemin hors de la salle pour sans doute pour aller flirter avec Mlle Pillsbury.

« Santana, où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » a appelé Rachel, se qui arrêta la latina dans son élan. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la diva, visiblement ennuyée.

« À la maison » dit-elle, en prenant une expression faciale qui voulait dire « duhh ».

« Non, tu reste avec moi pour que je puisse t'aider avec ta voix comme tu me la si gentiment demandé au déjeuner. J'ai tout réorganisé mon emploi du temps pour cela » a déclaré Rachel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Santana s'esclaffa, incrédule. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'ils étaient les seuls restants avec Brittany. Elle retourna son attention sur Rachel.

« Non, je vais chez moi. Pensais-tu réellement que j'aurais passé volontairement plus de temps avec toi que se qui est nécessaire ? »

« Eh bien, si tu veux que je mette mon cent pour cent dans ma performance pour que ta blague fonctionne, je te suggère de rester » dit nonchalamment Rachel en marchant vers le piano. Santana la regarda faire, avant de lui crié

« Et si je le fais pas ? » Rachel haussa les épaules.

« Ce que je suis entrain de te dire, c'est que je suis celle qui détermine si ta petite blague est réussie ou non. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser que je m'inquiète au sujet de ma blague ? » a bafoué Santana en croisant les bras.

« San, reste ici avec Rachel. Nous pouvons faire des sweet lady kiss plus tard. » a interrompu Brittany en se mettant devant la latina. Le regard de Santana ramolli et elle a accepté à contrecœur au plus grand bonheur de Brittany. Celle-ci lui sourit joyeusement en enroulant ses bras autour de la brunette. Santana fondit au touché, une expression de béatitude sur son visage.

« Touché » a déclaré Rachel dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » gronda Santana, en reportant son attention vers la diva. Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent, craignant pour sa vie.

« R-Rien » s'écria Rachel, en protégeant son visage lorsqu'elle vit que la latina avait brisé sont étreinte avec Brittany et qu'elle marchait désormais vers elle. « Pas le nez, j'en ai besoin ! »

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir tou-» a commencé Santana d'un ton menaçant, serrant son poing toujours en marchant vers la plus petite.

« San, ne lui fait pas mal » à lancé Brittany en faisant la moue, ce qui arrêta instantanément la cheerleader.

« D'accord » répondit-elle avec résignation, les épaules affaissées vers l'avant. Rachel rit intérieurement, mais n'osait pas montrer sa peur cette fois. On ne sait jamais ce que la latina pourrait faire...

Brittany lui dit au revoir joyeusement et Santana lui rendit avec autant de gaieté, sinon plus.

« Vous faites un très beau couple » a déclaré Rachel, avant de tourner son attention vers le piano. Elle était limitée dans sa façon d'en jouer, mais elle pouvait s'en sortir.

« Oui, elle est géniale » a déclaré Santana un peu plus loin. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que je sois obligé de remette mon sweet lady kiss ? »

« J'avais pensé que nous pourrions commencer avec les notes de base, pour voir s'il y a des choses à travailler. » répondit Rachel, en appuyant sur une touche pour chanter la note.

« J'ai une voix puissant, Berry » a déclaré Santana, mais elle chanta la note quand même.

« Je suis d'accord, tu as une très belle voix. Tu as un talent naturel que la plupart des gens n'ont pas. Avec cette teinte de rauque dans ta voix, ça la rends vraiment puissante et mélancolique » en est convenu Rachel. Elle joua la note suivante et la chanta, rapidement suivie par Santana. Ils ont continué jusqu'à ce que Santana ne puisse plus atteindre la note imposée.

« Tu n'est pas mal non plus » lui dit Santana, sincère, surprenant Rachel. « Donc, comment ce passe l'opération : la viré en enfer de Quinn ? »

« En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu d'occasions pour lui parler, mais d'après ce que je vois, ça fonctionne à merveille. Et puis, je pensais changer de tactique. Tu sais, au lieu de flirter directement avec elle, je veux lui montrer que je la convoite, comme par exemple en griffonnant son nom dans mon cahier et m'assurer qu'elle le voit. Au lieu qu'elle me voit comme une _playeuse_ qui ne l'aime que pour son physique, je veux lui faire croire que je suis amoureuse de sa personnalité. Après tout, c'est un philtre d'amour » dit Rachel à la cheerleader en face d'elle. Santana hocha la tête, complètement d'accord.

« Oui, ça serait encore mieux. Q doit être persuadé que tu es totalement folle d'elle. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai le numéro de vergetures. Tu le veux ? » a demandé Santana, prenant son téléphone dans sa poche. Rachel haussa des épaules et se leva de son siège pour prendre le sien dans son sac. Après l'avoir récupéré, elle retourna auprès de la latina.

« Merci, soit sûr que je vais l'utiliser chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion » a déclaré Rachel, en empochant son téléphone. « Maintenant, retournons à notre chanson. »

Santana gémit, mais accepta.

* * *

« Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de frapper, je vais t'arracher la- oh, salut Blondie » a déclaré Santana en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. Elle était en plein milieu de... enfin peu importe.. jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sonner à sa porte. Elle s'était contenté de l'ignorer pendant quelques minutes, en espérant que la personne s'en aille, la laissant à son plaisir, mais le son avait continué encore plus fort qu'avant. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Guérie la ! » s'écria Quinn en poussant Santana pour entrer dans la maison.

« Entre s'il te plaît ! » dit la brune sarcastiquement, avant de rejoindre sa capitaine dans le salon. Elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce que parlait la blonde, mais elle décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence. « Guérir qui ? »

« Tu sais de qui je parle ! » a crié Quinn, la voix teintée d'une légère anxiété. Ses cheveux qui sont normalement parfaitement coiffés, pointait désormais dans tout les sens et elle a dû les tasser hors de son visage pour y voir plus clair. « Guérie Berry ! »

« Et tu penses que je vais faire ça comment ? » a demandé Santana en croisant les bras. Elle forma une grimace avec son visage, mais intérieurement, elle jubilait.

« Mais j'en sais rien ! C'est ton philtre qui l'a rendue comme ça ! Elle envahie mon espace personnel ! » La cheerleader se mit à arpenter la pièce, se marmonnant à elle-même, comme une folle. Santana sourit. C'était encore plus amusant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Jamais dans un million d'années, elle aurait cru que la blonde paniquerait autant en ayant toute l'attention de Berry. Et encore-là, le nain n'était même pas en mode pleine capacité, alors…

« Euh, wow. Aussi loin que ça ? » a demandé innocemment Santana et la blonde tourna sa tête pour la dévisager.

« Pas cette espace-là, perverse» ricana Quinn en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne les rendit que plus gras encore, en ajoutant à ça son regard timide et nerveux. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose… Comme un anti-philtre ou un remède. »

« Ohh, alors, tu crois que la potion était vraie maintenant ? » a demandé Santana, souriant triomphalement à la jeune fille.

« Tu m'exaspère Santana ! Bien sûr que j'y crois maintenant ! Après avoir enduré les mains baladeuses de Berry dans mes cheveux, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, les compliments et…. » a déclaré Quinn, rendu dans ses pensés. Santana la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à perdre patience. Elle claqua des doigts devant le visage de la blonde, se qui sorti Quinn de sa rêverie. « Allo ! Je suis ici ! »

« Euh…Quoi ? » a demandé Quinn en clignant des yeux.

« Tu pensais peut-être à un sundae au Berry ? » dit Santana en souriant.

« Non ! » a crié la meneuse, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « C'est dégoûtant, Satan. Je n'ai même pas pensé à quelque chose du genre. Tu va me donner des cauchemars. »

« hum, hum » dit Santana en souriant encore plus. Quinn la foudroya du regard et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme une enfant.

« Donc, tu est entrain de me dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour renverser le sort que tu lui a infligée ? »

« Que JE lui ai infligé ? Tu es bien celle qui lui a versée dans son verre ! » a souligné la latina en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais c'étais TON idée » cria Quinn en agitant ses mains dans les airs.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a choisi Treasure Trail comme victime » rétorqua Santana. La blonde a poussée un soupir, agacé, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Son regard était devenu glaciale lorsqu'elle pinça ses lèvres, ivre de colère.

« C'étais TON philtre d'amour » a déclaré Quinn, les dents serrées, frustrée d'avoir cette conversation avec la latina.

« Et alors ? » dit Santana et Quinn laissa échapper un son étranglé en clignant des yeux avec colère.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois régler le problème. Et le plus vite possible ou je vais- » a déclaré Quinn en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu va quoi, enh ? »

« Essaye juste de trouver une solution, s'il te plaît Santana » lui dit la blonde, son regard rempli de tristesse. Santana fut surprise par son soudain changement d'attitude, se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille était tout à coup si déprimé.

« Je vais essayer » lui dit Santana, et la blonde lui sourit faiblement.

« Merci, San » dit Quinn, avant de remette son masque d'indifférence par-dessus sa tristesse évidente. « Je dois y aller, ma mère m'attends. »

« Ok, à demain. » a déclaré Santana, déboussolé par la tournure des événements. Elle regarda la cheerleader blonde quittée sa maison et haussa des épaules. La jeune fille était probablement juste contrariée par la situation. _D'ailleurs_, pensa Santana_, ça viens juste de commencer._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 bientôt ! Certains m'ont demandés si l'auteur original avait l'intention de terminer l'histoire, eh bien oui ! alors pas d'inquiétude. Le chapitre 6 sera bientôt disponible en anglais pour les intéressés ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! & un gros merci à ma nouvelle béta Kenny027 pour son superbe travail :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**April Fools - Traduction**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Quinn se dirigea vers l'entrée de Mckinley et ouvrit les portes en regardant autour d'elle avec prudence. Bon, pas de Rachel en vue. Elle s'avança lentement dans le bâtiment, vers son casier. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à se rendre jusqu'à son casier sans être harcelée par la brunette. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir à gérer avec elle en ce moment. Quinn ouvrit son casier, et tira son livre d'histoire en regardant vers le bas lorsqu'elle le mit dans son sac. Quand elle leva les yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir, elle failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant un visage qui la regardait fixement.

« Berry » grogna Quinn, sans se retourner. Elle zippa son sac, avant de claquer la porte de son casier avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Bonjour, Quinn. As-tu passé un bon week-end ? » demanda Rachel avec une expression d'amour béat marquée sur son visage. La blonde se moqua d'elle en réponse à sa question.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Schtroumpf » répondit-elle avant de faire son chemin dans le couloir. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Rachel lui emboîter le pas, ses longs et doux cheveux bruns frôlant stupidement son épaule avec le mouvement. Stupide Rachel. Stupide potion d'amour qui l'a bêtement rendu amoureuse d'elle. Elle allait tuer Santana la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

« Tu es plus belle que jamais, aujourd'hui » déclara Rachel, désinvolte, ce qui serra l'estomac de Quinn. Elle regarda la diva, mais Rachel ne la regardait qu'avec un magnifique sourire.

« Peu importe. Est-ce que tu peux laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Quinn, laissant échapper un soupir agacé. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être bombardé de compliments venant d'une fille qui n'était pas vraiment sous son charme et qui ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était que des mots vides, sans aucune valeur. Ne signifiant absolument rien.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Rachel, son visage se transformant en confusion. Quinn ne pouvait pas dire si elle faisait semblant ou si la diva ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Réalisant cela, sa poitrine se tordit douloureusement, et elle dû prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle ouvrit les yeux en la fusillant du regard, mais Rachel n'a même pas bronché sous son regard froid. Pfft.

« De me complimenter, flirter avec moi. Arrête ça, Rachel. » déclara Quinn en espérant que ce qu'elle avait dit aurait refroidit la brune. Rachel cessa de marcher, se qui provoqua la blonde à faire de même, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de marcher ? »

« Tu m'as appelé Rachel » dit-elle simplement.

« Quoi !? Euh… Non je ne l'ai pas fait, Treasure Trail » a dit la cheerleader, les yeux écarquillés. L'avait-t-elle vraiment appelé Rachel ? Quinn ne se souvenait pas. « Arrête tout simplement de me parler. Tu me donne la migraine avec ton besoin incessant de me déranger. » Pas sa meilleur insulte, mais la blonde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

« D'accord » dit la brune d'une voix traînante, mais son regard d'adoration se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son visage. Quinn était sur le point de se détourner d'elle et de commencer à marcher vers son premier cours quand elle vit deux joueurs de foot faire leur chemin dans le couloir avec un slushie dans leurs mains. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Rachel, et elle leur donna un regard effrayé en retour. Quinn sentit la colère monter en elle et pour une raison quelconque, elle s'avança pour intervenir et montrer aux deux abrutis se qui arrive lorsqu'on se mesure à Quinn Fabray.

« Hey, imbéciles, qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire hein? »

Les deux gars se tournèrent vers la source de la voix, lorgnant légèrement. « Donner à ce loser ce qu'elle mérite » dit l'un deux, avec une expression fière sur son visage. Quinn resta bouche bée de surprise lorsque Santana – sortant de nulle part - s'avança elle aussi, poussant celui qui avait parlé contre les casiers.

« Ne la touchez pas. Vous n'avez pas eu le mot ? Berry est hors limite. » grogna la latina, en s'avançant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque nez à nez avec le gars. Il recula, avant de regarder la diva avec dégoût.

«Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire » dit le celui en retrait, avant d'armer son slushie sur Rachel. Celle-ci haleta de surprise lorsque le liquide froid arriva sur elle, infiltrant instantanément ses vêtements et lui picotant les yeux.

« Pas elle, mais moi oui. » cassa Quinn en marchant vers le gars. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Quinn avancer vers lui, ses yeux brillants dangereusement à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. « Et je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais Santana est MON amie, alors elle peut aussi tout simplement te botté le cul ainsi qu'à Manboobs là-bas. »

« Mais c'est juste Berry, elle est la cible » dit le joueur bêtement, sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Plus maintenant. » déclara Quinn, les dents serrées, mais celui-ci ricana.

« Peu importe, Preggo. Je ne prends pas d'ordre de personne, surtout pas d'une cheerleader qui s'est faite sauté et engrossé quand elle avait 15 ans. » railla t-il en croisant les bras avec mépris. Quinn le regarda calmement, avec une expression neutre. « Je peux faire ce que je veux. Les losers comme Berry ne demandent que ça, car c'est la seule attention qu'ils ont. Ils sont tous ennuyeux et peuvent sauter d'un pont, je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

Quinn dévia brusquement vers l'avant, accrochant ses mains aux épaules du joueur de foot et lui enfonça son genou dans l'estomac. Il haleta de douleur, et elle le repoussa furieusement vers l'avant, le faisant trébucher dans les casiers. Elle prit le slushie restant des mains de l'autre gars encore debout et le versa sur celui qui se tordait de douleur par terre. Elle se pencha alors vers le bas pour rencontrer son regard choqué, et commença à parler calmement.

«Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi, mais si jamais je vous entends, toi et tout les autres, parler de Rachel de cette façon, je n'hésiterai pas à vous castrer et à vous enlever le peu de virilité qui vous reste. Si vous la brutalisez de quelque façon que se soit, je vais tous vous détruire. Socialement et physiquement, c'est compris imbécile !? »

« O-oui très bien, peu importe. J'ai pas besoin de ça. » dit-il en grimaçant, alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Il lui lança un regard rapide comme s'il redoutait une nouvelle attaque, mais Quinn ne fit que le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. L'autre joueur regarda Quinn, terrifié, avant de marcher vers son ami.

« Hé, Rach, ça va ? » dit Santana derrière elle, et l'attention de la blonde se reporta sur Rachel. La jeune fille tremblait légèrement, les yeux rougis. À cause des larmes ou du slushie, Quinn n'en savait rien.

« Oui, je pense oui. Je suis habitué à ça, donc ce n'est pas un gros problème pour moi » dit Rachel nonchalamment, mais les deux cheerleaders pouvaient entendre la douleur mal masquée dans sa voix.

« Besoin d'aide pour te nettoyer ? » demanda Santana, se qui rendit Quinn stupéfaite. Depuis quand la latina était agréable avec qui que se soit autre que Brittany et parfois elle ? Avec Berry qui plus est !

« Non, je vais bien. Merci quand même» répondit la diva tristement, mais ajouta un demi-sourire à la fin. Elle se tourna alors vers Quinn. La blonde avait remarqué l'absence de désir et d'adoration dans les yeux de la brune pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait bu la potion. «Et merci, Quinn, de t'être battu pour moi. Je sais que cela a dû te coûter, et je l'apprécie. » Quinn la regarda dans la confusion. Pourquoi cela lui aurait-il coûté ?

« Euh, pas de problème, Trea-Berry » répondit-elle, en rattrapant son insulte. Rachel sourit légèrement, avant de se retourner et de marcher dans le couloir. Quinn la regarda tristement partir, souhaitant la réconforter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. La blonde sourit quand elle a remarqué que même recouverte de slushie, la diva était encore absolument magnifique. Elle soupira tristement, avant de se tourner vers Santana. La Latina était en train de regarder Quinn, les sourcils froncés dans la confusion. « Quoi ? »

Cela sorti Santana de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, avant de mettre son sourire si caractéristique sur son visage. « Rien que tu n'as besoin de savoir, Tubbers. »

Peu importe, pensa Quinn en roulant des yeux. Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de l'endroit où Rachel avait disparu et elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa classe.

* * *

Rachel était assise sur sa chaise, son carnet ouvert et son crayon prêt. Elle attendit que Quinn entre dans la pièce, tapant du pied avec impatience. Elle vît un éclair de cheveux blonds passer la porte de la salle de classe et elle tourna la tête vers son livre en adoptant un regard rêveur. Elle commença à griffonner dans un cœur les lettres Q+R un peu partout sur la page. Elle fit semblant d'être des plus concentrée, et quand elle remarqua que Quinn s'approchait en élargissant des yeux elle fit comme si elle essayait de cacher le dessin, mais à l'intérieur, elle souriait de satisfaction quand elle vit que la meneuse avait remarqué ses griffonnages. Quinn manqua de trébucher sur le sac de quelqu'un, mais se rattrapa à la dernière minute. Elle regarda le sac à dos avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, poussant un soupir lorsqu'elle retrouva sa posture.

« O-Euh, salut Quinn » déclara Rachel en déglutissant difficilement, feignant la nervosité. Elle serait tellement une star de Broadway acclamé par la critique dans le futur. Elle était une actrice incroyable. Non pas qu'elle se vantait ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Berry » l'accueilli la blonde, avec un peu de nervosité dans la voix. La cheerleader s'assis dans son siège attitré, juste à côté de la brunette. Rachel aurait presque pleuré de voir que tout était si bien arrangé pour le plan. Elle n'avait jamais été si reconnaissante envers un enseignant de classer les élèves par ordre alphabétique au lieu de les laisser choisir.

« Je voudrais vraiment te remercier encore une fois pour ce matin » annonça Rachel en battant des cils. Se sentant audacieuse, elle posa légèrement sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, triomphante lorsque sa voix sortie parfaitement égale. « Tu es mon héros Quinn »

« N-Non, pas de problème. Ne le dit pas. P-Pas b-besoin. » a déclaré Quinn, les yeux posés sur ses genoux. Rachel sourit à la réaction.

« Pourquoi tu bégaies, Quinn ? » demanda la diva avec une fausse curiosité. « Nerveuse ? » Quinn secoua la tête frénétiquement en balayant la main de la brunette de son épaule.

« Non » dit-elle avec indignation. « Sûrement parce que je suis mal à l'aise. »

« Oh » dit Rachel pensivement. « Eh bien, je peux t'aider à te soulager de cette tension… je suis très bonne pour donner des massages… » Quinn déglutit face à la remarque et regarda ailleurs pour se changer les idées.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » dit-elle rapidement, se raclant maladroitement la gorge. « Je, euh, je ne veux pas…euh..je…oui. »

« D'accord, c'était seulement une offre » affirma Rachel, avant de retourner à son cahier. Elle sentit le regard de la blonde sur elle, alors, elle ouvrit le cahier sur une page blanche et commença à dessiner des cœurs. Elle entendit un halètement venant de la cheerleader. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le sourire sournois qui s'abattit sur son visage. Ohh comme elle aimait ça

* * *

« Non, Mercedes. Avance, tourne, ensuite shimmy, ne marche pas, shimmy, et tourne » déclara Rachel, en secouant sa tête à la jeune fille. Mercedes regarda la brune en croisant ses bras.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois être ici. Je perds mon précieux temps pour ça ! » se plaignit Mercedes, mais Rachel ne fit que la regarder patiemment.

« Parce que les sélections sont dans deux semaines, et nous avons besoin que tout le monde soient à leurs meilleurs » dit la diva calmement, en marchant vers l'avant de la salle. Les deux étaient dans la salle à pratiquer les mouvements d'ouverture pour la séquence de danse de leur numéro. Rachel était encore surprise que Mercedes ait décidé de pratiquer avec elle, mais pas autant surprise que lorsque Mercedes avait acceptée. «Tu l'as presque. Juste un peu plus, et tu pourras partir. »

« Très bien, mais si je le fais, je veux quelque chose en retour. » Rachel soupira et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les membres du Glee Club étaient si peu disposés à travailler sans récompense. N'est-ce pas assez de gagner le trophée de la première place au Nationale ? Vocal Adrénaline avait probablement déjà mis au point leur chorégraphie, alors qu'eux n'avaient choisi que récemment leurs chansons. Ce qui était surprenant, puisque M. Schue avait l'habitude de les choisir qu'en dernier.

« Que veux-tu en retour ? » Mercedes réfléchit une seconde, avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Information. Je veux des infos. » lui dit la jeune fille plus haut, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait des infos, elle était l'élève la plus commère du lycée Mckinley.

« Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir ? » Rachel avait le sentiment qu'elle allait le regretter, et en voyant le regard que Mercedes lui lançait, elle avait raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Barbie ? »

Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Il ne se passe rien » déclara Rachel en se détournant. « Maintenant, la prochaine étape est compliquée, tu dois tourner, mais assure toi- »

« Nuh-Uh » interrompit Mercedes, coupant la brune. «Tu ne peux pas changer de sujet si facilement. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es tout-à-coup au pied de Quinn et que tu lui fait pleins de compliments comme si elle était une sorte de reine » Rachel soupira, se frottant le front.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » lui répondit la diva. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse avec la jolie blonde, parce que ce n'était pas la réalité. Et quand la vérité sur cette farce sera dévoilée, ce serait maladroit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire le plan de Santana. Elle ne ferait que le dire à tout le monde, et cela viendrait à l'oreille de Quinn.

« Pas d'infos, pas de pratique » déclara Mercedes, croisant les bras. Elle donna un regard à Rachel en pinçant des lèvres.

« Tu ne veux pas gagner les sélections ? » Mais où était la motivation de tout le monde ?

« Bien sûr que je veux gagner » répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Peut-être que si elle continue à rouler des yeux, elle trouvera un cerveau là-bas. Oh, que c'était méchant. Mauvaise Rachel, se gronda-t-elle mentalement.

« Ensuite, tu dois pratiquer. C'est en pratiquant que l'on devient bon, après tout » déclara Rachel en claquant ses mains comme un certain M. Schue. Mercedes plissa son nez.

« Tu ne pense pas que c'est en pratiquant qu'on atteint la perfection ? » Rachel secoua la tête.

« Non, seule la pratique parfaite, rends parfait. Pour atteindre la perfection, il faut en être capable. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. La pratique peut perfectionner un métier ou une compétence et améliore ta capacité. Et à en juger par ton manque de motivation et d'ambition, la perfection n'est pas une option. Mais tu peux impressionner un peu les juges, et ça, c'est à ta portée. » affirma Rachel en souriant brillamment.

« Je pense qu'il y avait une insulte quelque part, mais je ne suis pas sûre » déclara lentement Mercedes, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Mercedes, tu as complètement manqué le but de mon discours ! »

« Ah bon, d'accord alors j'y vais. Bye. » acquiesça Mercedes en s'éloignant. Rachel éclata de rire, avant de taper son pied sur le sol en faisant la moue.

« Mercedes, reviens ici ! J'en ai pas finis avec toi ! »

* * *

**Le chapitre 6 est disponible en Anglais :) Merci pour vos reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Tu devrais te faire stériliser.

Comme c'est original. Rachel soupira en fermant son ordinateur portable sans ménagement. Certaines personnes ne sont pas capables de reconnaître le talent lorsqu'il en voit un. Elle poste une vidéo sur MySpace chaque lundi, en montrant bien-sûr son large éventail vocal et son affinité sur scène, et chaque semaine, elle n'a qu'un seul visiteur et un commentaire. Les autres cheerleaders s'étaient lassé avec le temps sauf une qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer en saisissant toute les chances qu'elle avait.

Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait la haïr, Quinn était juste obsédé par Rachel. Elle pinça ses lèvres ensemble en se demandant si elle devait être amusée ou agacé par son adepte quotidien. Elle jeta un œil à son ordinateur portable et laissa échapper un petit rire.

Du coin de l'œil, Rachel vit son écran de téléphone s'allumer, nouveau message texte. Elle fronça les sourcils à la confusion, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui lui écrivait, surtout après qu'elle et Finn se sont séparés. Lorsqu'elle le prit, Rachel vit le nom de l'expéditeur. Santana Lopez.

_Hey Manhands, comment va ? As-tu utilisé le numéro de Q ?_

Les yeux de Rachel s'élargirent. Elle avait le numéro de Quinn et elle avait complètement oublié.

_Bonjour, Santana. Je suis contente de voir que tu aies trouvé mon numéro sans que je te le donne de mon plein gré. C'est à la fois impressionnant et effrayant. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas encore écrit à Quinn en utilisant le numéro que tu m'as donné. À vrai dire, je l'avais totalement oublié jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tu peux être sûr que je vais l'utiliser très prochainement._

Après avoir envoyé le sms, la brune se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. La farce faites à Quinn allait étonnamment bien. Elle avait d'abord pensé que tout cela allait lui éclater au visage dès le premier jour et finirait par son ultime humiliation par la blonde. Mais maintenant, non seulement son attention faisait flipper Quinn, mais elle devenait également très agréable pour Rachel. Non pas qu'elle aimait mettre la cheerleader mal à l'aise… bon peut-être un peu finalement.

_Tu envoies des sms comme si tu vomissais des mots. Dépêche-toi d'utiliser ce putain de numéro, Nain._

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les gens ont besoin de texter le moins de mots possible ? Ce n'est pas pour rien si la langue française contient tellement de mots. C'est pour les utiliser.

_Je suis désolé pour mon utilisation correct de la grammaire plutôt que d'utiliser un vocabulaire populaire et qui dégrade la langue que nos ancêtres nous ont léguée. En fait, je ne suis pas du tout désolée. Et je vais prendre le numéro chaque fois que j'en ai envie. Dès que possible._

Rachel pressa envoyer avant de faire défiler la liste de ses contacts. Quand elle arriva sur celui de Quinn, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel pendant quelques secondes, avant de rapidement raccrocher.

Nouveau message.

_Tt ce que j'ai lu est bla bla bla, alrs écoute-moi 2 min comme une bonne fille, p'tit chaperon rouge._

Rachel soupira, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Pourquoi les gens l'appelaient comme ça ? Elle n'était pas si petite. En fait, elle était presque de taille moyenne. Presque.

_Peux-tu au moins arrêter de raccourcir les mots ? Tu as l'air tout à fait inculte. Donc, pour le numéro de Quinn, que devrais-je lui dire quand je vais l'appeler ?_

La diva avait pensé qu'elle pourrait lui parler du glee club, mais c'était trop prévisible. De plus cela n'entraînerait pas vraiment un sujet de conversation intéressant. Mais, peut-être qu'elle pourrait flirter sans pitié avec Quinn. Ça serait amusant.

_Je sais pas, mais fais vite. Je dois y aller, B viens juste d'arriver et je vois nos sweet lady kiss dans pas lgt. A++++_

Rachel regarda sa montre et sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était sept heures du soir. Il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler Quinn, en supposant qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui se couche vraiment tôt. Après quelques hésitations, la diva appuya sur le bouton d'appel et porta son téléphone à son oreille en écoutant le son de la tonalité. Après quelques sonneries, elle a entendu un clic et une voix.

« T'as cinq secondes pour me dire qui tu es et comment tu as eu mon numéro avant que j'appelle la police. Cinq, quatre… » dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil et Rachel commença légèrement a paniquer.

« C-C'est Rachel et Santana m'a donné ton numéro. » dit la diva de justesse avant que le décompte prenne fin.

« Rachel Berry » demanda la voix confuse de Quinn, légèrement étouffée.

« Euh, oui. »

« Est-ce que… tu voulais quelque chose ? » répondit Quinn, avant de se dégager la gorge. « Je, euh, enfin… pourquoi tu m'appelles, Treasure Trail ? C'est un numéro privé, sans loseur. » Rachel sourit légèrement en entendant le tremblement dans la voix de la blonde.

« Oh, rien. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. » déclara la diva hardiment, s'attendant à ce que la meneuse raccroche immédiatement après cette phrase. Mais au lieu de cela, elle entendit une brusque inspiration.

« Euh, euh…je…c'est bien. » dit Quinn en gigotant nerveusement.

« Tu as une très belle voix, Quinn… » répondit Rachel, avant de changer son approche. « As-tu commencé à préparer ta chanson pour l'affectation de cette semaine dans Glee ? »

« Non » déclara la bonde d'une voix traînante, en changeant son téléphone d'oreille. « Cette conversation est étrange, donc si tu n'as besoin de rien, je vais raccrocher maintenant. »

« Non ! Attends ! » cria Rachel, grimaçant au désespoir qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Elle avait besoin de penser à quelque chose rapidement si elle voulait garder la blonde au téléphone.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Manhands » répondit simplement Quinn. La brunette ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas que la cheerleader lui raccroche au nez. Elle pensait que c'était à causer de son rôle dans cette farce, mais Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait avoir plus. Peut-être comme une amitié potentielle.

Alors bien sûr, la première chose qui lui soit venu à l'esprit est totalement amicale.

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi vendredi soir ? »

« Quoi? » entendit Rachel à l'autre bout du fil. Quinn était totalement sous le choc de la surprise. Ses propres yeux s'étaient élargis par son audace. Venait-elle de demandé à la fille la plus populaire de l'école de sortir avec elle ? « Tu veux…sortir avec moi ? Ensemble ? »

« Eh bien, sortir nécessite généralement deux personnes » taquina la diva, presque en riant, mais quand elle a entendu Quinn commencer à faire des sons inintelligibles à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle s'arrêta. « Alors… Quinn Fabray, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au Breadstix, vendredi soir ? »

« Non » woah, quelle surprise.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Rachel, sa voix sonnait presque comme un murmure.

« Parce que tu es toi et je suis moi » dit Quinn comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Ohh oui, et aujourd'hui j'ai vu un arbre et toi ? »

« Je ne peux pas aller au Breadstix avec toi ! Je suis Quinn Fabray, capitaine des cheerleader, populaire, qui est sorti avec le quart-arrière et a été présidente du club d'abstinence avant de… ne plus s'abstenir » s'écria la blonde et Rachel roula des yeux. Elle savait tout ça.

« Jusqu'ici, tu ne m'as pas donné une bonne raison de ne pas venir » souligna Rachel et elle entendit la blonde frémir de colère.

« Je suis hétéro »

« Je peux te faire changer d'avis »

« Je ne t'aime pas »

« Tu as été coincée avec moi aujourd'hui et tu as beaucoup a gagné »

« T-Tu es un loseur »

« Oh, un tel mot dur »

« Je n-ne veux… je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. »

« Donne-moi une chance »

« Arrête s'il te plaît ! » plaida Quinn, sa voix maintenant brisée. La brunette s'est arrêtée, confuse par le changement soudain. Pour la deuxième fois, Rachel senti une vague de regret l'envahir, mais elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas à être désolé. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, faire semblant de tomber amoureuse de Quinn était comme une vengeance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

« D'accord » soupira Rachel, un peu mal après le refus absolu de la blonde de sortir avec elle. Elle savait que la blonde ne l'aimait pas de cette façon et peut-être qu'elle était un peu arrogante et romantique, mais quand même… le rejet était le rejet. « Je ne savais pas que je te repoussais autant que ça… »

« Je… » commença Quinn, avant de se couper. Remettant solidement son masque de pierre, elle déclara d'un ton froid, presque en crachant « Oui, euh bien tu me répugne » avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Quinn regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant que son expression éclate et que ses épaules s'effondrent par la dévastation. Son rêve était finalement arrivé, mais pas de la manière qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il serait.

Rachel cligna des yeux, surpris par tout le venin que contenaient les dernières paroles de Quinn. Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, se mordant les lèvres dans ses pensées. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et navigua sur sa page MySpace. Comme d'habitude, il y avait un commentaire de SkySplits et le supprima avant de finalement éteindre son ordinateur.

* * *

« Salut, Quinn » déclara Rachel le lendemain matin. La blonde ne bougeait pas, son regard toujours sur son ordinateur portable en face d'elle. La diva soupira et s'assis à son siège. « Est-ce que tu vas m'ignorer, maintenant ? » Quinn leva lentement la tête de manière presque inquiétante, et se tourna vers Rachel.

« Manhands. Tu as l'aire affreuse comme toujours » ricana-t-elle, avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'avant de la classe.

« Et toi, tu as l'air magnifique comme toujours » fit remarquer Rachel en atteignant son sac à dos sur le sol pour prendre son propre cahier en le posant soigneusement sur son bureau. Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers le haut pour admirer Quinn, remarquant que la blonde avait la même position stoïque que lorsqu'elle est entrée. La diva soupira, et déplaça une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « Je suis désolé pour hier soir. »

Elle a vu Quinn rouler ses yeux, mais la blonde ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te forcer à venir au Breadstix avec moi. Tu as dit non, et je n'aurais pas dû insister. » Elle préféra s'arrêter là pour les excuses, avec tous les étudiants qu'ils y avaient autour d'eux à écouter leur conversation.

La cheerleader n'a pas répondu, préférant prendre son crayon pour dessiner des motifs aléatoires dans son cahier.

« Quinn, je sais pas pourquoi tu es si en colère… ce n'était qu'une proposition » déclara Rachel, qui commençait à se fâcher contre la jeune fille. « Je ne vois pas le problème, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais sortir et tu as dit non, fin de l'histoire. » Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?

Quinn se moqua, en creusant son crayon dans le papier. La cloche sonna enfin, marquant le début de la classe et la fin de leur conversation. Rachel soupira de nouveau, regardant une dernière fois la blonde et se retourna vers l'avant.

Quinn était à son casier, en faisant semblant d'écouter la jeune cheerleader qui lui servait supposément d'amie. Quelque chose au sujet d'une pédicure, bref elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle resta immobile, regardant Rachel lorsque celle-ci sourit à Finn, sa main posée sur son épaule.

Elle détestait cette potion. Chaque contacte, chaque compliment la tuait un peu plus chaque jour. Lorsque Rachel lui avait demandé de sortir ce vendredi, c'était comme le coup final. Mais pourtant, elle était encore là, à regarder la brune comme une petite adolescente pathétique. Elle était une sorte de cas désespéré. Elle détourna finalement le regard de la diva aux cheveux sombre pour le poser sur la recrue qui était encore entrain de parler pour son plus grand malheur.

« Oui, c'est vraiment étonnant mais je dois y aller. » dit Quinn avant de s'éloigner et de laisser la jeune fille bouche bée devant elle. La blonde s'en foutait un peu, la coupant en plein milieu d'une phrase, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler aux gens.

« Hey, salope. Comment va la vie, ma barbie préférée ? » demanda une voix, emboîtant le pas au sien à côté d'elle. Bien sûr, c'était sa journée aujourd'hui. Quelle chance.

« Salut, Satan. T'as trouvé un antidote ? » demanda la blonde à travers ses dents serrées avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Pourquoi tu es si en colère, Quinnie ? »

« Rachel m'a demandé de sortir avec elle » déclara Quinn lentement, ses yeux se plissant un peu. Santana cessa de marcher, en état de choc.

« Elle t'a vraiment demandé ? » demanda la latina, ce qui fit tourner sa capitaine vers elle en s'arrêtant également. « Et qu'as-tu dit ? » Quinn ricana un peu.

« Que penses-tu que je lui ai dit ? Non, bien sûr » cassa la blonde en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Santana, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle était sidérée par l'audace de Rachel. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de lui demander de sortir si tôt, mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser blondie gâcher cette chance incroyable. Quinn allait se rendre à ce rancard.

« Pourquoi!? Je déteste Rachel et même si je ne l'avais pas méprisé, c'est pas comme si je lui plaisais vraiment. Elle est sous le charme de la potion, Santana. Celui que tu es supposée régler en fait » siffla Quinn, en se rapprochant un peu plus de la latina. La brune croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en reculant légèrement, amusée.

« Bon sang, tu dois est en pleine marée rouge. J'ai dit que j'allais essayer de trouver une solution, blondie » lui dit Santana avec un sourire narquois, tandis que Quinn la fusillait du regard.

« Eh bien, trouve plus vite que ça » dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons. En se retournant, elle rentra dans un autre élève, en passant à deux doigts de tomber par terre. Quinn baissa les yeux sur une petite étudiante de première année avec colère, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand elle réalisa que la jeune fille portait un chandail d'animaux. Lui jetant un regard malfaisant, elle grogna légèrement, mais au lieu de l'agresser, Quinn claqua sa porte de son casier et poussa un garçon malchanceux dans les casiers lorsqu'il fut près de Quinn.

Santana roula des yeux alors qu'elle regardait la blonde faire. Quinn passait un peu trop de temps avec Coach Sylvester. Au moins, elle ne criait pas dans le couloir en piquant une crise de nerf.

* * *

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce que c'est ? » demanda Artie en tenant son plateau, alors qu'il examinait sa nourriture. Tina descendit ses yeux sur son propre plateau contenant une boue violet-grise, tandis que Kurt attrapa sa fourchette et poussa la mixture lentement.

« Je pense que ça doit être du béton mélangé avec des restes de rats et des ordures » déclara Mercedes lentement, frottant pensivement son menton. Artie frissonna et poussa le mélange loin de lui.

« Dégoutant »

« Tu veux en peu de ma sandwich au beurre d'arachide, mec ? » proposa Mike, en lui offrant la moitié de son casse-croute avec un petit sourire.

« Non, je suis allergique aux arachides » répondit Artie, avant d'ouvrir son lait en le reniflant. Il sentait bon, mais Artie n'était pas encore sûr lorsqu'il prit prudemment une gorgée.

« Eh bien, j'ai huit parts de pizza si tu en veux » déclara Puck en lui remettant un morceau. Artie sourit avec gratitude, heureux de ne pas avoir à supporter sa faim toute l'après-midi.

« Salut tout le monde ! » dit Rachel, joyeusement en bondissant devant le groupe. Ils l'ont tous regardé pendant une seconde, avant de revenir à leur nourriture.

« Salut, Rachel » répondit Tina avec un sourire. Le visage de la diva se creusa un plus grand sourire encore, et elle s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

« Alors, Rach, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et blondie ? » demanda Mercedes en se penchant vers l'avant. Tout le monde regardait Rachel, désireux d'entendre sa réponse.

« Oui, je me demandais aussi » fit remarquer Kurt, en repeignant ses cheveux.

« Oh, il ne se passe rien. Donc avez-vous préparé vos chansons pour le Glee Club ? » répondit la diva en retour. Kurt et Mercedes la regardait avec agacement mais ils ont étonnamment laissé tomber le sujet. Une réponse négative arriva à l'oreille de Rachel et elle roula des yeux. « Vous devriez être plus sérieux que ça avec Glee »

« Je suis sérieux, mon bébé juif. J'ai des tonnes de filles qui me tombent aux pieds, non ? » répondit Puck en remuant ses sourcils. N'attendant pas de réponse, il continua. « Donc, les filles disent que le football est chaud, mais je le suis toujours. Ok, certaines me poursuivent pour me prendre en photo, mais avec Glee, ce n'est pas aussi chaud. Environ un 7 sur l'échelle de la hot-attitude sur 10. »

Rachel cligna des yeux, visiblement perdu dans les délires de Puck.

« Euh, d'accord » dit-elle lentement, avant de détourner le regard de lui dans la confusion. Elle remarqua que tout le monde avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle, sauf Finn. « Qu'en penses-tu Kurt ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai quelques chansons, mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé » dit le garçon, alors qu'il sortait son téléphone. Il se regarda dans le reflet de la vitre quelques secondes, avant de laisser échapper un claquement de langue satisfait.

« Alors, il y a au moins un peu d'espoir pour Glee » répondit Rachel en regardant ostensiblement tout le monde.

« Hey, hey, hey jeune fille, c'est pas parce que ta vie est centrée sur le Glee Club que c'est pareil pour nous. On n'est pas aussi obsédés que toi » déclara Mercedes en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et c'est pourquoi j'ai les solo » marmonna Rachel en se replaçant sur sa chaise. Elle remarqua le plateau d'Artie en face d'elle. « C'est quoi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit Artie, et tout le monde acquiesça. Rachel prit sa fourchette et commença à pousser la mixture qui fit un bruit visqueux. Sans avertissement, la boue commença à se déplacer sur le plateau.

« Ark, ça bouge ! » dit-elle, en jetant sa fourchette sur la table en criant. Tout le monde se regarda avec horreur avant de se lever en s'éloignant de la boue.

Une cuisinière est soudainement apparue de nulle part, un fouet à la main. Elle se mit à battre la boue et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arrêta de bouger. Elle fit un grand sourire aux membres du Glee Club, avant de retourner à la cuisine en sifflant.

« C'était…bizarre » déclara Tina lentement, et tout le monde acquiesça.

* * *

**Laissez des Reviews ! :) Nouveau chapitre bientôt **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Santana fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle tourna au coin du couloir. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué Rachel qui parlait gaiement avec Finn, sans aucune gêne. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce qui mena les deux étudiants à jeter un regard dans sa direction, confus.

« Rachel » la salua Santana, les yeux brillants. Elle tourna la tête vers le Quart-arrière, ses lèvres formèrent une grimace en regardant le garçon. « Géant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Santana ? » demanda Finn, avec un léger agacement, ne mettant pas du tout son visage en valeur.

« Finn, ce n'est vraiment pas une manière de parler à un membre de Glee » châtia Rachel, avant de tourner son attention vers la latine. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Santana ? » La jeune fille en question regardait encore Finn, son regard incroyablement dur.

« Dégage, Finnocence. J'ai a parlé affaire avec le schtroumpf » cassa Santana, en défiant Finn de répliquer. Le grand garçon haussa les sourcils en regardant la cheerleader avec mépris.

« Oh non, je parlais à Rachel en premier » répondit Finn en lançant un sourire abruti à la diva. Elle lui sourit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de croiser le regard de la latina. Elle se mordit la lèvre en signe d'excuse.

« C'est correct, Finn, je te verrai au déjeuner. Ce sujet doit être discuté en privé. » Finn était sur le point de protester, mais Santana fit un pas menaçant vers lui. Il leva les mains en signe de défaite.

« Très bien » répondit-il en faisant la moue, avant de se tourner sans même un au revoir. Rachel le suivit des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner son attention entièrement vers la Cheerleader.

« J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas aussi brusque avec lui » dit la plus petite des deux, mais Santana haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Je suis ici pour te parler de ton manque de participation avec Miss Chasteté » déclara la latina. « Ça fait trois putain de jours que je t'ai pas vu entrain de lui faire du rentre dedans. »

« Eh bien, je voulais lui donner un peu de temps avant de reprendre ma « cour ». » répondit Rachel un peu penaude.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Santana, en croisant ses bras dans l'indignation.

« Pourquoi?! Je suis censé être amoureuse d'elle, non ? »

« Oui ! » déclara la latina avec un air ennuyé, et la diva soupira avant de continuer.

« Eh bien, elle a rejeté ma proposition de sortir avec moi, un soir. J'utilise le temps pour lui faire voir que je suis blessée. Cela n'aurait pas de sens que le fait qu'elle m'ait rejeté ne m'ait pas affecté le moins du monde en voyant l'objet de mon désir n'ayant aucune envie de m'accompagner au Breadstix. » déclara Rachel, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Santana.

« Super ! Maintenant ça fait trois jours. Alors, va flirter avec elle ! Toute cette merde joue avec mes nerfs » répondit la cheerleader et l'autre fille soupira.

« Bon, eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Je sais pas moi ! Qu'est que tu dis au Géant lorsque tu le harcèle pour qu'il sorte avec toi ? » Rachel gémit d'indignation à l'explication de la latina.

« Je ne l'harcèle pas ! » s'écria la diva, et Santana leva les sourcils en signe d'incrédulité. Rachel la défia du regard en pinçant ses lèvres d'agacement. « Je ne dirais pas que je l'harcèle» La grande brune sourit, les yeux rieurs. Rachel piétina son pied en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, faisant la moue. « Très bien, je l'harcèle. Mais où tu veux en venir ? »

« Eh bien, il est évident qu'il a fini par te dire oui, même si cela pourrait ruiner sa réputation, lui faisant perdre de nombreuse quantité d'amis et même en renonçant à la capitaine des Cheerleader et à ma très convoitée amie, et peut-être détruire le dernier semblant de dignité qu'il avait en tourbillonnant autour de toi. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un hobbit qui met des bas à la hauteur des genoux. » déclara Santana en plissant le nez.

Rachel la regardait fixement, offensée à la fois pour elle et pour son ex-petit ami. La cheerleader lui sourit en retour, fière de sa brimade.

« C'est tout à fait inexact » déclara Rachel, le front plissé.

« Uh humm » répondit la latina, avant que son sourire ait légèrement baissé. «Bon, alors, comment tu as fait ? »

« Eh bien, apport ma séduction naturelle » commença Rachel en ignorant le grognement mal dissimulé de Santana, « j'avais prévu un pique-nique dans l'auditorium pour nous deux. Nous avons répété et ensuite, nous nous sommes embrassés. »

« Un putain de pique-nique !? Et il est tombé pour ça ? » demanda la latina, incrédule et un peu amusé par la situation.

« Que veux-tu ? Il m'a trouvé incroyablement attirante. » déclara Rachel en soulevant son menton légèrement.

« Super, donc fait le avec Quinn » répondit Santana, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Un pique-nique ? »

« Non, pas un pique-nique. Lui jouer un tour, pour qu'elle vienne à ton rendez-vous »

« Je n'ai pas de tour -»

« Tais-toi et garde ça pour quelqu'un qui s'en soucie. » coupa la Cheerleader en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Rachel la regardait avec agacement. Elle détestait se faire interrompre.

« Comment suis-je supposer, comme tu dis, la duper?» demanda la jeune fille, et la latina haussa les épaules.

« Ton problème maintenant. Débrouille-toi, looser. » dit Santana en se détournant. Rachel était sur le point de l'arrêter, mais elle remarqua que les yeux de l'autre fille étaient fixés sur quelque chose au loin. En suivant son regard, elle sourit doucement quand elle vit Brittany agitant sa main avec enthousiasme à la brune plus grande. Le sourire de Rachel à augmenter lorsqu'elle a vu Santana lui répondre timidement en retour.

_Hmm domptée je crois… _pensa Rachel, en regardant la latina partir. Elle tourna ses pensées vers Quinn et soupira. _Pourquoi je suis toujours coincée pour faire le plan seule ?_

* * *

« Salut, Quinn » dit Rachel d'un ton hésitant alors qu'elle approchait de la blonde. Les cours venaient de se terminer et il n'y avait pas de pratique du Glee Club ce jour-là, malgré les sélections qui approchaient à grand pas. La cheerleader se stoppa net dans ses mouvements, et la diva pouvait entendre une brusque inspiration. « J-Je me demandais si tu…tu voudrais…euh »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas encore en train de me demander pour sortir avec toi, Manhands » déclara Quinn, la voix grave avec un soupçon de colère. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à Rachel et ses yeux fondirent légèrement. La brune tressaillit un peu sous leur intensité et elle secoua la tête rapidement.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais de l'aide pour ton chant ou dans la danse. Les sélections son dans quelques jours et je faisais le tour des autres membres de glee pour leur offrir mon aide » déclara nerveusement Rachel. La blonde leva un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi je voudrais avoir l'aide d'un schtroumpf incompétent ? » demanda Quinn en croisant ses bras alors qu'elle regardait la brune. Rachel se mordit les lèvres d'une manière inhabituellement timide.

« Je ne faisais que demander. Ce serait juste un peu plus de pratique. » répondit la diva, avant de changer de tactique. « Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de beaucoup d'aide. Ta danse est exceptionnelle et presque impeccable et en plus, tu as une voix magnifique. Quoique forte à l'occasion. » Rachel ne put s'empêcher de dire sa dernière remarque et Quinn roula des yeux.

« Si je suis presque impeccable alors pourquoi je pratiquerais ? » Rachel fronça les sourcils, et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire involontairement à l'acte. Elle laissa tomber rapidement son sourire quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, et repris sa façade froide.

« Eh bien, tout le monde doit pratiquer un peu. J'ai certainement beaucoup à faire pour me préparer encore plus pour la compétition. Après tout, comme je le disais à Mercedes il y a quelques semaines, la pratique a du bon. » dit Rachel sincèrement, souriant à la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt que la pratique rend parfait ? » se moqua Quinn. Rachel était sur le point de reprendre le même discours qu'elle avait avec Mercedes, lorsque Quinn la coupa. « Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne me dérange pas »

« Tu veux dire que… tu veux pratiquer avec moi ? » demanda Rachel avec espoir en élargissant ses yeux pour donner un effet d'innocence.

« Non »

« Mais, Quinn ! Tout le monde peut prendre ce petit supplément de pratique. Pour une raison vraiment étrange, M. Schue a eu le culot de ne pas faire une répétition aujourd'hui, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Comme il s'agit d'une compétition majeure qui pourrait nous permettre de gagner enfin le respect et la notoriété que nous sommes supposés avoir depuis longtemps. Sans oublier que ça serait vraiment parfait dans mon dossier scolaire pour ma candidature pour la NYADA. Il est impératif que chacun y mette du sien pour que l'on puisse progresser -»

« Non mais Bon dieu ! Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux secondes ?! » demanda Quinn exaspérée, ses yeux étaient drôlement arrondie. « Très bien, je vais pratiquer avec toi. » Rachel rayonnait, elle prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne, alors qu'elle la traînait dans le couloir.

« Je savais que tu dirais oui ! Alors, j'ai déjà réservé la salle » dit-elle pendant que Quinn pendait misérablement à son bras. La cheerleader regardait sa main comme si elle était en feu pendant un moment avant de regarder à nouveau Rachel.

« Tu veux qu'on pratique _maintenant_ ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec le haut de son uniforme.

« Bien sûr, il vaut mieux pratique plus tôt que plus tard » répondit la diva joyeusement et en hochant la tête gravement après. Elle regarda la blonde par-dessus son épaule et Quinn soupira de façon spectaculaire en marchant vers la salle. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de dire non à la brune. C'est avec un sourire en coin que Rachel se félicitait intérieurement pour avoir réussie la première partie de son plan.

* * *

« Je te jure que s'il y a un pique-nique la dedans… » dit Quinn sérieusement, alors que les deux étaient devant la porte de l'auditorium. La brune écarquilla les yeux pendant une fraction de secondes et en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

« Quoi ? Un pique-nique ? Bien sûr que non » dit-elle, en agitant sa main. « Si tu veux bien m'attendre quelques secondes que j'aille voir si tout est là…euh…M'attendre. Ici. Je ne serais pas longue. » Rachel traversa les portes de l'auditorium, laissant Quinn là un peu maladroite. La blonde rit intérieurement en entendant la diva jeté frénétiquement quelque chose en coulisse, laissant échappé un petit cri étouffé, suivi d'un « Je vais bien ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Rachel passa à travers la porte, un large sourire sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses joues un peu roses. Quinn dut se morde la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. « Tout, euh, semble être en ordre. »

« D'accord » répondit la blonde avec amusement en clignant des yeux. Elle se réprimanda mentalement alors qu'elle laissa tomber le sourire de son visage. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de faire ça. Quinn suivi Rachel dans l'auditorium, en regardant la brune qui essayait de replacer ses cheveux. La cheerleader poussa un profond soupir. Si seulement la petite brune n'était pas si adorable.

« Alors, on commence ? » demanda Rachel de façon un peu théâtrale, avec un grand geste de la main, faisant signe à la blonde de s'asseoir au piano. Quinn haussa les sourcils mais prit place sur le banc. « Nous devrions travailler sur nos balances pour se réchauffer, ensuite on va travailler sur le projet de Glee un peu. » Quinn hocha la tête avec précaution, et les deux se mirent au travail.

Environ une heure et demi plus tard, Rachel se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire lumineux. « C'était génial, Quinn. Un peu plus de pratique et tu seras parfaite aux sélections. Tu es une très bonne danseuse, tu as déjà pris des cours? »

« Euh, non » déclara Quinn en essayant de contrôler les bouffées de chaleur qui augmentaient suite à la louange. Elle ne savait pas trop comment accepter le compliment, alors elle lui fit un sourire timide. Dans le fond de son esprit, elle se rendit compte que ses sauts d'humeur qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était avec Rachel devait la faire passer pour une folle. « Je suppose que le cheerleading a fait de moi une étudiante qui apprend vite. »

« Je n'en doute pas » dit la brune avec un clin d'œil. Rachel sourit quand elle vit les joues de Quinn rougir encore plus qu'avant. « Tu veux aller prendre un café ? »

Aveuglé pas la question, la meneuse cligna des yeux, un peu surprise. « Il est six heures du soir, pourquoi voudrais-je un café ? »

« Le moment est toujours parfait pour prendre un café » dit Rachel, légèrement indigné, avant de saisir à nouveau la main de Quinn et sortir de la scène. La blonde tira un peu sur sa main, un regard paniqué sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. J'ai…euh…une chose. Une chose que je dois faire avec ma mère et…euh… d'autres amis. Je dois y aller, Rachel. Je veux dire, euh, à plus tard Treasure Trail. » La capitaine bégayait maintenant, en reculant. Rachel fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Si tu veux » répondit la diva en regardant la blonde s'éloigner. Elle pinça les lèvres. _Étrange_, pensait-elle avant de ramasser sa partition sur le piano.

* * *

**Laissez des reviews pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensé ! :)**

***** Spoiler*****

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Santana va révéler quelque chose d'important à Quinn ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quinn ferma les yeux durement, en s'accotant sur son casier. Elle poussa un petit soupir, avant de pincer les lèvres en une mince ligne horizontale. C'était jeudi, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait qu'un jour avant le week-end. Pendant lequel, elle pourrait prendre une pause du « phénomène Rachel ». Parce qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin.

« Salut, Chica » la salua une voix derrière elle. Quinn serra les dents pendant une seconde, alors qu'elle se redressa en ouvrant les yeux.

« Hey, Santana » dit la blonde lentement, en se tournant vers son amie. Santana la regarda avec un sourcil arqué, ses yeux errant le long du corps de la jeune fille d'une manière qui fit se sentir Quinn un peu gênée.

« Tu as l'air vraiment horrible » remarqua la brune en croisant les bras. Elle voyait les cernes profondes que Quinn avait si désespérément tenté de camoufler avec du maquillage. La latina était contente d'avoir à porter leurs uniformes de cheerleader, car elle n'aurait pas voulu voir ce que la blonde aurait porté ce jour-là avec la tête qu'elle avait. Sans compter avec son regard démunis et éteint.

« Wow, merci » fit Quinn impassible, en faisant une vaine tentative pour lisser sa jupe. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou tu es juste venu ici pour m'insulter ? »

« Pour t'insulter, oui, mais j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas ici au milieu de tout le monde. » déclara la latina, avant de tourner les talons et de marcher le long du couloir. La blonde la regarda partir et après quelques secondes, elle suivit la jeune fille en traînant des pieds. Peu de temps après, les deux se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

« San ? » chuchota Quinn, en regardant la pièce mal éclairée. Les lumières s'allumèrent et la latina apparu à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotais ? » dit la latina en se laissant tomber sur un des bureaux à proximité d'elle tout en regardant la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Wow, sur les nerfs, Quinnie ? » La brune croisa les jambes paresseusement et se pencha en arrière sur ses mains, traînant sur ses mots alors qu'elle regardait sa capitaine. « Je suis ici parce que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le fait que Berry te veux. »

Les yeux de Quinn élargissent et son comportement changea de l'impatience à la hâte. « Qu'as-tu appris ? As-tu trouvé un antidote ? »

« Non » dit Santana et la blonde eut l'air visiblement déçu.

« Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Quinn, un peu moins intéressée soudainement. La latina lui sourit et déplaça ses jambes alors qu'elle se redressa.

« Eh bien, il s'avère que notre petit philtre d'amour fonctionne un peu différemment de ce qu'on pensait au début. »

« Que veux-tu dire exactement par-là ? »

« Eh bien, la potion _est _un philtre d'amour, mais pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme. La personne qui le boit devient plus audacieuse et accepte entièrement leurs sentiments déjà existants. L'amour ne peut pas surgir de nulle part. Il donne la confiance nécessaire pour agir. Plus le temps passe, plus ils deviennent audacieux dans leurs actions. »

« Donc » déclara Quinn en mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre. « Tu es en train de me dire que Rachel agit par amour ? »

« C'est un moyen de répéter complètement ce que je viens de dire. »

« Alors, ça voudrait dire que Rachel… » commença la meneuse en écarquillant les yeux.

« Qu'elle était déjà amoureuse toi avant de boire la potion. » termina Santana avec un sourire narquois. Quinn ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit.

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Bon, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir perdu le peu de QI qu'il te restait depuis les dix dernière minutes, je vais le répéter encore une fois. » déclara Santana et son sourire s'élargit. « Rachel était déjà dingue de toi et la potion n'a fait que lui donné le culot de te faire des avances. »

Quinn cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant la brunette. Elle secoua la tête légèrement.

« Cela ne peut être vrai… » murmura la blonde, mais Santana n'était pas sûre si cela lui était destiné car l'autre fille avait le regard dans le vide. Soudain, Quinn pris une brusque inspiration et tourna subitement ses yeux vers son amie. « Je dois y aller. »

La meneuse de tête se retourna et sortit de la classe en courant, laissant derrière elle une brune amusée.

« Je suis tellement génial ! » déclara Santana en souriant à la porte.

* * *

« Tu as fait QUOI ?! »

« J'ai dit à Quinnie que tu étais amoureuse d'elle avant de boire cette merde ! »

« J'avais compris ! Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec ce que tu as fait ! » cria Rachel en arpentant sa chambre. La cheerleader s'était introduite dans sa maison alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, au plus grand désespoir de la diva.

« Du calme » dit Santana en regardant un peu plus la chambre de Rachel. Elle s'attendait à voir du rose partout avec pleins de trophées et d'affiches de Broadway. Mais non, rien de tout cela, et s'en était vraiment surprenant. Cette chambre semblait presque normale.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer ! »s'écria encore Rachel en agitant ses mains dans les airs. « Quinn pense que je l'aime pour de vrai. Que je l'aime VRAIMENT ! »

« Oui, j'avais entendu. »

« Santana ! »

« Non, mais c'est quoi le problème !? Là elle pense que c'est vrai, mais plus tard elle va savoir que s'était un mensonge qu'on a monté pour la blague. » Santana se dirigea vers la commode de la brune et regarda les diverses photos collées sur le miroir.

« Le problème, c'est que- » commença Rachel en se préparant à entrer dans un de ses long discours détaillé sur les conséquences de l'acte de Santana et de comment le plan aurait dû être mieux pensé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, puis fronça les sourcils. « Euh… Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle est le gros problème. »

« Bon, alors problème résolu. As-tu de la pizza ? »

« Santana, ne change pas le sujet. Comment…Quinn a réagi ? » demanda Rachel en arrachant son album photo des mains de la latina. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer son troisième costume d'Halloween à l'autre fille.

« Eh bien. Elle a fait une bouche de poisson et elle est sortie de la pièce. Elle n'a pas vraiment dit autre chose. Je suppose qu'elle devait être choquée par la révélation ou quelques choses du genre.

« Donc, elle était en état de choc et elle est partie ? »

Santana roula des yeux. « Pourquoi tout le monde répète toujours ce que je dis ? Oui c'est ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Mais pourquoi lui a tu dis ça pour commencer ? » demanda Rachel en chassant les mains de Santana alors que celle-ci commençait à fouiller dans son tiroir de bureau.

« Parce que ça commence à être vraiment long et que je m'ennuie. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait devenir intéressant si je lui disais ça. »

« Ce n'est pas trop long ! Et puis je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai eu un « rencart » avec Quinn hier. » dit Rachel fièrement. La cheerleader leva un sourcil en regardant la diva, surprise.

« Non vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Eh bien, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait pratiquer avec moi pour les sélections à venir, et elle a immédiatement accepté sans hésitation. Nous sommes ensuite allées à l'auditorium et on a travaillé sur sa voix et la routine de danse. Je l'ai complimenté et elle m'a dit merci. Elle est partie ensuite, un peu rapidement si je me souviens bien, mais bref, c'est un rencart ! »

« C'était pas du tout un rencart » déclara Santana en roulant des yeux. C'est pourquoi elle était en charge du plan et que Rachel exécutait ses ordres.

« Si ça l'était ! »

« Non, vraiment pas ! Un rencart nécessite de faire autres chose que des activités au sujet de l'école. D'ailleurs, on a fait la même chose il y a quelques semaines. Est-ce que c'était un rencart ? »

« Eh bien, non »

« Bon, tu vois ? C'est pour cela que j'ai dit à Quinn que tu l'aimais vraiment. J'espérais une meilleure réaction, mais bon, elle avait l'air de préparer quelque chose lorsqu'elle est partie, donc cela va sans aucun doute devenir beaucoup plus intéressant. J'ai créé cette blague pour m'amuser et jusqu'ici ça n'a rien donné. Alors, c'est le moment de passer au niveau supérieur, Rupaul. » Rachel réfléchit pendant une seconde, avant de mordre ses lèvres dans ses pensées.

« Hmm, je pense que je pourrais avoir une idée. »

« Est-ce que ça implique une possible humiliation en public ? »

« Sans doute. »

« Excellent ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

* * *

Quinn soupira alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir le lendemain. Les cours venaient de se terminer, marquant le début du week-end. Elle venait de sortir de sa pratique de cheerleading et portait une robe verte pâle. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides dans un chignon lâche, avec quelques brins encadrant délicatement son visage. Elle était fatiguée et la seule chose qu'elle voulait, était de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier sa vie pour quelques heures. Quand elle est arrivée à son casier, elle ouvrit la porte et fût surprise de voir tomber une enveloppe blanche sur le sol. Elle la regarda, en peu confuse pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher lentement vers le sol pour la récupérer. Elle remarqua son nom écrit soigneusement en violet sur le dessus. La blonde se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant l'écriture en boucle de Rachel. Elle leva les yeux, et regarda dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un était là. En voyant que celui-ci était complètement désert, elle secoua la tête et commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Quinn_

_Lorsque je suis entrée à William Mckinley High School pour la première fois il y a deux ans, trois choses sont arrivées. La première, j'ai réalisé que c'était grâce à cet endroit que j'allais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve de Broadway. La deuxième chose qui est arrivé, c'est que j'ai fait la connaissance du phénomène slushie. Je me souviens qu'il était bleu parce qu'il avait vraiment un réel talent pour colorer mes vêtements. La troisième chose qui s'est passé, est quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Ce que j'ai vu ensuite, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. J'ai vu une jeune fille blonde debout près du mur avec un regard d'horreur sur son visage. Non, en fait, c'est un mensonge. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Lorsque je t'ai regardé, j'ai vu que tu étais la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. Tu vois, je n'ai pas vu le joueur de foot qui m'a lancé un slushie, ou la marée d'étudiant qui me regardait en riant. C'est toi que j'ai vu, Quinn. Et je ne pense pas que depuis ce temps, cela a changé. Je ne te demande pas de ressentir les mêmes sentiments que je ressens pour toi, mais de me donner une chance de te les faire découvrir. Retourne-toi…_

La cheerleader regarda la lettre pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner lentement. Elle s'attendait à voir Rachel se tenant là, mais elle était surprise de ne voir personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, et cligna des yeux. Elle vit alors une autre enveloppe qui était scotché au mur d'en face. Quinn regarda le mur pendant quelques secondes avant de marcher vers lui. Elle l'a saisi doucement en le tournant entre ses mains à quelques reprises. Rien n'était inscrit dessus cette fois-ci et elle se décida à l'ouvrir.

_Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as décidé d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que cela serait si facile, n'est-ce pas ?_

Quinn sourit légèrement. Bien sûr que non. Rachel était toujours aussi dramatique, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

_Retourne-toi face à ton casier, puis tourne à droite. Marche pendant dix pas et puis tourne à gauche. Continue dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que tu arrives jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci._

La blonde pinça les lèvres, se demandant si elle devait faire ce qu'elle disait. Elle baissa les yeux sur la lettre, son sourire en pleine croissance. Rachel mettait visiblement beaucoup d'effort dans cela, et elle était un peu excitée de voir ce qui se passerait. En fin de compte, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle obéit aux instructions. Quand elle atteignit la salle, elle continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une enveloppe collée à un casier à l'autre bout du couloir. Lorsqu'elle l'atteint, elle l'ouvrit pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_Ouvre le casier. 4 – 26 – 11 _

Quinn leva les yeux sur le casier où l'enveloppe était collée et fit le code pour le déverrouiller. Elle écarquilla les yeux de bonheur quand elle vit le bouquet d'iris violet à l'intérieur avec une petite carte collée dessus.

_L'iris symbolise l'admiration et le courage. Je crois que, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu es une personne merveilleuse. Tu es passé aux travers de tellement de chose – plus que toute personne ne devrait avoir à traverser. Pas une seule fois tu as reculé ou abandonné, et je t'admire profondément pour cela. Il a fallu du courage pour faire ce que tu as fait et je crois que cela t'as fait grandir. Tu es incroyable, et j'espère que tu ne l'oublieras jamais._

La blonde retraça l'écriture de Rachel avec son doigt, les yeux brillants. Elle prit les fleurs en faisant attention de ne pas les briser et l'enveloppa dans un de ses bras. Elle continua ensuite à lire la note.

_Marche jusqu'à la salle 114._

Quinn commença à marcher dans le couloir, les fleurs toujours à la main. Elle regarda les numéros de porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la 114. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne, elle marcha à l'intérieur. Quand elle alluma les lumières, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un laboratoire d'informatique.

Sur le tableau blanc, se trouvait une enveloppe, scellée de la même façon que les autres. La meneuse se dirigea vers elle, l'ouvrant rapidement et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle trouva une clé USB sans rien d'autre dans l'enveloppe. Quinn se dirigea vers l'un des ordinateurs et connecta la clé. Elle attendit patiemment que le document s'ouvre. Elle sourit aux fleurs dans sa main, encore tout étourdie par l'élaboration et la surprise de tout ça. Et tout ça, pour elle.

L'ordinateur ouvrit le document avec un seul fichier à l'intérieur. Quinn cliqua dessus et une vidéo apparu à l'écran. Soudain, le visage de Rachel surgit, ses yeux louchaient légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de régler la caméra.

"Salut, Quinn. Si tu regardes cela, je suppose que tu as décidé de suivre ma petite chasse au trésor. Je voudrais juste te dire que je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps. Je suppose que te harceler n'était pas la meilleure approche pour essayer d'avoir un rencard avec toi. Donc, je voulais m'excuser pour cela et aussi te demander de me donner une chance. Je sais que tu as dit non, et je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne que tu veux voir, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste une soirée. Juste une. Je te promets qu'après je vais te laisserais tranquille. Donc… »

Quinn vit la vidéo s'arrêter, coupant Rachel. Elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière elle, et, surprise, la cheerleader se retourna. La petite diva se tenait derrière elle, l'air nerveux.

« Alors, Quinn Fabray, veux-tu aller à un rencard avec moi ? » la blonde la regarda, incapable de parler. Rachel bougea inconfortablement, se sentant plus anxieuse qu'avant même si ce n'était pas un vrai rencard. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la cheerios dirait oui, et cela lui mettait la pression pour que sa soirée soit réussie.

Quinn, en revanche, avait une guerre interne avec elle-même. _Elle ne t'aime pas, c'est la potion ! Mais Santana a dit qu'elle était déjà en amour avec moi ! Eh bien, Santana est également célèbre pour mentir !_

« Euh, Quinn ? » la blonde se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, avant d'expirer bruyamment.

« S-Si ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de me harceler, alors, c'est d'accord » répondit Quinn, encore incertaine que ce soit la bonne chose à dire. Quand elle vit le visage de la brune s'illuminer, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Rachel se précipita vers l'avant, en contournant les fleurs et l'espace personnel de la cheerio, et elle l'a serra dans ses bras. Quinn en profita pendant quelques secondes avant de la repousser. « Mon espace personnel, Rachel »

« Oh, je m'excuse. Merci d'avoir accepté, tu ne le regretteras pas. » La blonde en était pas si sûre, mais elle hocha la tête de toute façon.

« Oui, peu importe. »

* * *

**Alors prochain chapitre Le Rencart ! :)**

**Petite question pour vous : Pensez-vous que Quinn va en vouloir à Rachel lorsqu'elle va découvrir toute l'histoire ?**

**Laisser moi savoir ce que vous en pensé ! ;)**


End file.
